


They Knew I Was One of Them

by Sprite_Vodka



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, There can be no happy Crund ever :'D, rip lmao, y'know this was the quickest fanfic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprite_Vodka/pseuds/Sprite_Vodka
Summary: Jund decides to go on a supply run while Cry stays back and guards their little base, it's a shame the day seemed foreboding.





	

Jund let out a cry as he swung his pipe down on the corpse's head, sighing with relief when it stayed down this time. He had been making his way through the streets for hours now, trying to get back to the safe house to see Cry and call it a day. For whatever reason, the zombies seemed to know where Jund was at all times, never before had he have to fight off so many just to get to the safe house, to home. At least he knew Cry would be there when he got back, it was Cry’s turn to defend their home while Jund went on a supply run. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he remembered Cry begging him to stay, that today felt wrong.

Now, Jund couldn’t agree more, the zombies always showed up in packs of three or more and as he got closer, the groups grew larger. It was bullshit and the world knew it. But he kept going, growing tired but hopeful to get home, some makeup sex for worrying his boyfriend should do the trick to ease both of them. Jund smirked at the idea before he frowned and let out a huff, readying his pipe to knock together more heads.

He easily swung and hit the first, driving the sharpened end cleanly through the monster’s head, falling down as Jund turned to the next. This time though, he miscalculated on the angle of his hit and the pipe got stuck. He began to panic, the third zombie was lumbering towards him with it’s grotesque arms outstretched. Jund quickly kicked out a foot, kicking it away slightly as he turned and yanked the pipe out of the zombie’s head. He swung it wildly again, this time killing the damned monster, he turned to get the final zombie. He let out a yelp, the monster had somehow crept up on him and had grabbed both of Jund’s shoulders. He quickly put his arm up to push the zombie away but instead he let out a deafening cry as the zombie slammed its teeth together and bit him. He half thought it was lucky it was his arm and not the intended spot -his throat- but he was suddenly fueled with rage as he yelled at the monster and pushed it away hard, swinging his pipe around and easily killed it. Once the zombie went down, he straddled its chest and began to smash its face in with his pipe, crying out profanities. His rage eventually turned into pain, tears streaming down his face and he sobbed loudly, his actions weakening as he cried harder.

After what felt like hours, he picked himself up and looked down at the monster. He gave it a glare before he rolled down his sleeves, hoping he was one of the lucky few who wouldn’t be infected. He just had to make it home and then hope to some sort of god out there that he would be okay. Jund couldn’t bare the thought of having to put Cry through the pain of knowing his boyfriend was bitten, so he decided he’d keep it a secret and hope.

 

~

 

Cry gave a little bounce of excitement when he saw Jund walking towards the safe house, he was beginning to worry about the brunet and almost wanted to go out and find him. At least he was safe and that was all that mattered. Cry didn’t miss the look of pain on Jund’s face, curious as to why he hurt when it had been a clear walk towards the safehouse. Cry shrugged, Jund  _ was _  the weaker of the two, so maybe he just ran out of stamina at this point. 

Cry took off down the stairs, his big goofy grin coming back. He was excited and just wanted to hug Jund, it had been a long and uneventful day filled with nothing but picking off the loose stranglers that weren’t even remotely close to the base. Cry threw the door open and ran towards Jund, wrapping his arms around his neck as he hugged him tightly. “I was so worried about you!” He mumbled out, feeling Jund wrap his arms around his torso.

“Sorry, there was a lot of zombies just up the street, we should probably clear them out within a few days.” Cry just nodded into Jund’s shoulder before moving his head to meet Jund’s eyes, Cry smiled softly before he leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“C’mon, I wanna show you how many I fended off!” Cry grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the safehouse, dropping his hand as he quickly headed towards the burn pile.

Cry turned to look at Jund as he gave a low whistle, clearly impressed that Cry had done all this. “Shit man, you could wipe out an entire city at this rate.” Cry let out a laugh, walking back towards Jund and wrapping him in another hug. 

Both men were silent for a moment before Jund’s voice pierced the silence. “Is everything okay?” Cry just nodded, hugging Jund a little tighter.

“Yeah, I’m really happy my bad feeling turning out to be nothing.” He felt Jund stiffen before pulling away, Cry looking at him in confusion.

Jund’s brown eyes held a sorrowful look to them as he took another step back, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a bite mark on his arm just below his elbow. Cry let out a sharp gasp as he grabbed onto Jund’s wrist and stared at the bite. “No, i-it’s gonna be okay! Y-you’ll be one of the lucky o-ones!” Cry could already feel tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he held back a wail. He should have convinced Jund to stay home today!

Jund gently shook his head, tears falling down his face. “Cry, the zombies didn’t even bother me after I got bit, they knew I was one of them. I’m not-”

“Shut up!” Cry spat, tears running down his cheeks as he took a step away from Jund. “Don’t you dare say it! You’re going to be  _ fine _  and we’ll go on another supply run tomorrow and everything will be o-okay… everything…” Cry tailed off before he collapsed to his knees, Jund quick to join him as he pulled him back into a hug. “I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered, his body shaking as Jund held him closer.

“Shh, I know, I know.” Both were silent, save for Cry’s sniffling, as both just sat there. They were safe in the compound so long as they kept quiet and headed in before nightfall. “Cry, when I,” he paused, “when I  _ go _ , you need to find the Crew, we know they’re over in LA.” Cry was shaking his head, his eyes shut tight as he held Jund closer.

“No, Jund, I’m not leaving you!” Cry’s head was suddenly lifted up, Jund holding Cry’s face between his hands.

“Ryan, listen, you need to do this, for us.” Cry’s vision grew blurry with his tears as he stared at Jund.

“I’m scared, Scott, I’m really scared.” The brunet nodded in understanding as he brought Cry in for another hug.

“I know, but you need to be strong and head to LA, the Crew will be there, Snake, Russ, Angel, Mash, all of them. You just need to fuel up the car we fixed up and take off. Stay away from people and zombies, don’t stop and make home until you find Snake and Russ. I promise they’ll help you.” Cry shook his head, crying harder as Jund kept talking. It wasn’t fair! Why did Jund have to get bit today of all days?!

Jund gently gripped his hands, eyes sympathetic and in pain. “I can't do this without you, Scott! I can't!” Cry wailed, he never thought that Jund would be the first to go, let alone going out because of a _bite_.

Jund pressed a soft kiss to Cry’s forehead, giving the older one’s hands a couple of squeezes. “You _can_  and you _will_. We don't get to feel pain, not in this world.” Jund looked distorted through his blurry eyes, Cry swiftly wiped away his tears knowing this could very well be the last time he looked at those beautiful brown eyes.

“It… it takes 29 hours for someone to turn,” Cry paused as Jund gave him a look of understanding, “can we spend one last night together?” Jund was already nodding before Cry finished, pulling the taller brunet into a hug.

Cry nuzzled into Jund’s shoulder, his stomach doing flips at the thought of traveling to Los Angeles by himself, but Jund was right. Tears ran down Cry’s face again, they didn't have time to feel pain anymore, Cry vowed he would never love again. Why would he allow himself to feel pain when he couldn't spare the time for it?

Shortly then went to bed, Cry spooning Jund in hopes of comforting himself with never being able to hug Jund again. The night was silent, it was like the whole world was mourning for Jund. At least their last night together was peaceful, Cry couldn't help thinking it was the quiet before the storm.


End file.
